warriors_the_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brambleshade.DA
I make Charart requests :) Message me for one. :P robinkit I declined her because I'm re making all the blanks Storm♫ 22:39, June 12, 2015 (UTC) clan pages Yush you can. Ash is thunder dusk is shadow echo is wind and frost is river. :3 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Warriors: The Storm Wiki:Charart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! StormSongz (talk) 01:49, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Charart akuysbkurastrtarrartrtrtatrtatr lmao I can just add you in ^^ Kitties If you could let me know your email, I could send you the file of color coded kitties for my story :) i snipped your email off my page so no one would send you spam. also i sent the file :p have fun Nah, I'll do those. If you could do the Clan pages that'd be great ^^ Her mother is unnamed but she had a mother. Also sorry I'm going to have to decline your charart. We need to finish all the character pages first before I make the characters needing art page. Ey You should get in le chat why u no >.> Charart tis time to begin making charart. I thought that since im the leader and founder and everything i could just post my chararts on the pages instead of on the approval page because theres not very many people but since you guys are all kits then yeah youd still have to post on there re: Sure! I'll put you on tomorrow as I'm tired lol Storm♫ 03:00, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo Bramble Nothing much is up xD Storm showed me this ^^ King of the Nasty, yo (talk) 01:03, June 29, 2015 (UTC) um id appreciate it if you gave me back my admin rights thanks 20:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: no i was asking if you could give them back lol 20:57, July 6, 2015 (UTC) im dumb nevermind about the admin lol 21:07, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm limited to mobile for a while, but can you edit off the stuff that's copied from WW, like the Noimage image and the project images. Can you make our own? Snowy just yelled at me about it so I'd like to keep them happy :P 01:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah I got it from DeviantArt, the user I got it from said I can use them here. 22:46, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Charart Hey, when you accept a charart from the approval page, you have to add Approved Character Images and whatever rank they are, like Apprentice Character Images to the categories of said charart image, and then add them to their respectful page. You didn't do that with Rosepaw. 14:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: I kind of forgot about this wiki, tbh, until I randomly thought about it today. I'll start editing here again, but it may not be too consistent. 02:22, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Arts I actually ended up losing the files for the images I had up. Feel free to archive. 14:24, September 12, 2015 (UTC)